winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess roxy
roxy is the fairy of animals and she is caring for animals and is brave and tough role in the series roxy is still the same altough her parents are differnt she still has queen morgana for her mother but she also has raven from the bbc raven series as his father and the town she was bron is not gardenia but amity island ands also she has a more important role in the series for she is draco's love interest and is also the tenth member of the winx club and she is also the keeper of the ring of of animorphus that is able to transform into an energy bow, she has a very deep love into draco and she likes to be around him alot. she also likes to hang out wiht the others including flora she also earns her enchantix form (even though she was raised on earth she can still earn her enchantix form for her homeworlds are earth and animorphus so she could earn it on either planets.) when she and draco are taken to her homeworld of animorpha and she risked her life for draco when nathar tries to kill him with a lighting bolt while he was in his black thron vine grip, she jumps into the lighting bolts way and after few seconds unconsious in draco's arms she earns her enchantix after words and defeats nathar by using her fairy dust to have him fall into the underworld of animorphus after the battle raven give them the ability to transform into differnt fairy forms at will and can still return to thier enchantix forms at will and she also gained the ring of animorphus as a gift from her parents at the ball at the end of winx club and the animal fight as draco and roxy were dancing together they knew that thier love can never be broken not even by the hands of a masked villian. she also cares for draco and often worries for him and that her love for him is so strong that they often fight together in their adventures and are also seen transforming in the same scene.when the winx went to metru nui to bring the other matorain to mata nui roxy finds her pixie nynphea (not the mother of pixies but dragonstorm101's version of her because he could not find a good original pixie from the series so he made up his own pixie.), she also gets advice from daphne to be a proper princess. alex is roxy's alexornis shoulder bird just like daphne has iago as her shoulder, roxy got him when raven and morgana gave her alex who she and draco found in forest who was injured to keep as a freind. marina is roxy's sentieant bat even when she has her enchantix form she and draco still share their strengths togehther by combing their wings. she is also able to transform into differnt fairy forms which she could not in the original series. relationship with draco she and draco met on the beach of amity island (in winx club agasnt jaws) when draco was sketching the native dorodon in his notebook and he saw roxy watching from afar and was wandering what he was doing and they decided to meet each again later that night and he gave his notebook so she can see his work, and when they met again and she showed draco that she has special abilities with animals and when they were leaving draco sensensed she was in danger and ran to her aunt and uncles house and found them dead and then he saw a magic trail resembling that of roxy and it led him to an old warhouse further inland and in their he saw three bounty hunters cad bane, scroop and deadpool and they were going to use her as a ransom so they can get the money and kill the shark, but draco intervered and deafeted deadpool and scroop but was shot by cad bane when he tried to strike him down and when he called draco a saxon yak it enraged roxy and transformed her into a belivix fairy and when cad bane, scroop and deadpool escaped (injured that is) cad bane sayed "you may have deafeted us but you will never save your freind" and after she helped draco get up a little to her head, she admits that she was also in love with draco when she met him and since they were both in their magic forms they did a magic kiss and it healed draco's wound and when they got back they told the whole story and they knew that she loves draco and that her aunt and uncle are dead so they let her in the team and that night they left the banquet early to have some lone time and they fell aslep under a tree and they dreamed they were dancing together. also both she and draco own a buissnes named the tutti fruit bar and that is where the others hang out after work and after adventures and zoid battles before the banquets, their love is so strong, that they are often together they even like to go around the village together and they also fight together and when squidward saw them hugging winx club verses aliens he finds it creepy, touching but creepy becaue he finds thier powerful romance very weird to his eyes. when draco was in a coma thanks to gorgon roxy defended him while he is in his secret hiding place and held off gorgon and patchi, scowler, and juniper helped her deafet him. roxy belivix.png|roxy belivix Roxy zoomix.png|roxy zoomix Roxy Tracix.png|roxy tracix Roxy lovix.png|roxy lovix Roxy sophix.jpg|roxy sophix Roxy bloomix.png|roxy bloomix Roxy-Enchantix-the-winx-club-31338219-600-815-1-.jpg|roxy enchantix Roxy sirenix.png|roxy sirenix Roxy harmonix.png|roxy harmonix Roxy-Flora.jpg|flora and roxy in an area in naturla roxy waitress.jpg|roxy's waitress outfits Alex.png|alex roxy;s alexornis Nynphea.png|ninphea roxy's pixie of dancing Animorphus bow.jpg|roxy's animorphus bow Butterfly ring.jpg|roxy's animorphus bow Category:Heroes Category:Charecter Category:Fairies Category:Member of the winx club Category:Royalty Category:Animorphus